


Motherhood

by potidaea



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Re-write of the last scene from 'Normal' (4x11). Originally written and posted on FF.net in 2008.





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Agents Morgan, Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Todd, and Dr. Reid walked into the BAU, all of them somewhat relieved that they had taken one more killer off the streets.

Morgan, taking note of the younger woman's demeanor, asked, "You alright?"

She was guarded, not yet ready to show her emotions to another team member, "I will be."

The anxious brunette spoke, "Hey, you guys ever notice how the trip home always seems to go so much faster?"

Reid answered, taking her question as a scientific one.

"No, I meant 'cause…" She cut herself off. "Anybody want to get something to eat?"

Once the team responded, the youngest member spoke "There's someone in the BAU room, guys."

They made their way in to the room, their horrific day lighting up at the sight of the team member they all missed so much; especially Emily; it killed her to leave her wife and newborn son at home while she went off to California.

Reid was the first to enter the room. "What're you doing here?"

Emily's eyes lit up, "JJ!"

"Garcia said you guys were on your way back tonight," A smile, "I thought you could use a surprise."

Hotch spoke, his voice stern; "I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while."

Garcia walked into the room with a bottle, hearing his words, "My bad, I couldn't help myself." And then to the other blonde, "Here, I heated it up, room temp, right?"

"I just realized with all that we see or do in this room, we never smiled. I wanted at least one good memory to hold on to."

Derek, walking in between Reid and Emily, "Excuse me, kid." And then in front of Jennifer and AJ, "Um, JJ, can I?"

A questioning glance towards her wife with a smile, "Of course."

As she handed the young boy to her teammate, the brunette watched nervously, prepared to catch her son in case of a fall. "Okay, you've gotta hold his head up. Careful, Careful."

"I've got it, I've got it."

Then, as almost a segregate mother, Garcia spoke, "Not you don't got it; you're smothering him."

"No, look, what's he doing? What's he doing? He is smiling at Derek Morgan."

Then the two protective women looked at each other, then in unison, "Gas."

Reaching for the bottle, "Give me that." Letting the baby drink from his bottle, "Hey, little man."

JJ looked on, smiling at her son, and then looking to her boss, "You're smiling."

"Yes."

She laughed as she watched her wife almost jump out of her skin as their friend rocked the baby back and forth.

"We miss you." They exchanged smiles, "Now, go over to Prentiss before she kills Morgan."

She walked over to the older brunette, placing a comforting hand on her back, "He's fine…"

She raised an eyebrow, one that the blonde clearly knew meant, "I don't care if he's fine; I want to hold my son."

"Okay, okay, I'll try and pry him out of Derek's arms. Our son is very adorable, I'll have you know."

"Oh, I know. His mom? Most adorable woman alive."

Accompanied by a chaste kiss, Emily whispered a heart-felt 'I love you,' but they were soon broken out of their love-induced haze by the cry of a baby.

"What'd you do?"

Derek looked panicked. "I don't know. He just started crying. He was fine before."

Garcia rolled her eyes at the man, "Genius," She carefully plucked the baby boy from his arms, and placed him in the brunette's, the crying quickly ceasing. "He wanted his mom."

The rest of the team, including Jennifer and Agent Todd, who had entered the room upon hearing the baby's cry, looked on as Emily cooed at her son as he rested in her arms, rocking him as well.

Agent Todd looked to her boss, "She's good with kids."

He smiled to himself; it was rare to see this side of the eldest woman on his team, "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
